


Reflections (still look the same to me)

by popsongnation



Series: Boarding School 'verse [3]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsongnation/pseuds/popsongnation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark really hates relationship talks and Eduardo is ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections (still look the same to me)

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks in the world to my ever patient beta [adventuring](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuring/pseuds/adventuring).

“Aw, how cute!”

If there is anything Mark never wants to wake up to, it’s Dustin cooing at him. He opens his eyes and tries to turn to glare at him, only to find that he can’t move. 

Oh, shit. Correction: If there is anything Mark never wants to wake up to, it’s Dustin cooing at him because he walked in on Mark being spooned by Eduardo. In the middle of the day. After what even Dustin would be able to piece together was a sexual encounter.

“Fuck off, Dustin.” 

Dustin only laughs, so Mark redistributes his energy to kicking Eduardo as hard as he can from his current position until he groans and lets go of Mark. 

Mark sits up as quickly as possible, escaping the suffocating warmth of the covers and Eduardo’s arms. At least he’s still fully clothed, even if the dried come in his underwear feels anything but pleasant. He sits at the end of his bed and tries to determine how best to escape without looking like he's escaping. He feels almost hungover, like he was drinking, and there are things that are only now coming back to him; he needs time and space to recuperate. 

Not that it looks like he’ll get any of these things, since he shares a room with Dustin, and then there’s Eduardo, who is currently disentangling himself from Mark’s sheets. Eduardo will want to _talk_. Mark _promised_. 

“What time is it?” Eduardo asks Dustin, rubbing his eyes.

“Almost dinnertime. You missed all your classes,” Dustin says gleefully. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Mark announces and flees to the bathroom before Dustin can start teasing them about their extracurricular activities.

He emerges again ten minutes later clean but no more willing to put up with Dustin, so he disregards Eduardo’s order to wait for him as he showers and instead escapes to the library with his laptop to do some coding. 

That’s where Eduardo finds him almost an hour later.

“You take the longest showers,” Mark says. 

“I told you to wait,” Eduardo says.

“And I didn’t. What are you going to do, punish me?” Mark’s mouth is dry. Eduardo sighs.

“Come on, it’s time for dinner.” He makes an aborted movement, like maybe he was about to grab Mark’s wrist. Instead, Eduardo turns around and leaves, and Mark has to get up quickly so he doesn’t actually have to run after him.

\--

They spend the rest of the week an arm’s length apart. It’s not that either one of them makes a conscious effort to, at least not as far as Mark can discern. It just kind of happens, like the magnets that previously drew them together had their poles reversed. 

Eduardo has a history project to complete. Mark likes it when Eduardo has projects, because Mark can sneak up on him in the library when he's exhausted and his defenses are down, and then makeouts against the shelves happen. They have to be quiet, too, which just makes it more fun. Mark is sure Eduardo likes it too. It’s like a game, Eduardo complaining about his project at breakfast and Mark pretending like he’s not even listening.

Mark discovers he was looking forward to it when they talk about it on Friday morning, less playfully than usual. He doesn’t know what to do, if he should pretend nothing’s wrong and go to the library anyway or stay away and acknowledge that this thing, this weirdness between them, is real, is actually happening. 

It’s harder than it should be. In the end, he decides to go because damn it, if Eduardo has a problem he can fucking say so. Mark definitely does not have one. Also, makeouts. 

He finds Eduardo at the back end of the library. He walks up to Eduardo, waits for him to turn around, and goes on tiptoes to kiss him. For one moment, everything's normal. Eduardo responds, opening his mouth and grabbing Mark's hips. He turns Mark around so he's pressed up against the bookshelf, the Encyclopedia of American History digging into his back. Mark sighs, eyes slipping shut, and that's when Eduardo lets go of him completely, steps away from him. The change is so sudden that Mark feels disoriented for a moment. 

“Mark,” Eduardo says, sounding pained. “You need to leave.”

Mark does.

He codes all night.

\--

On Saturday, Mark has every intention of sleeping through breakfast and maybe lunch too, but Eduardo shows up at his dorm room at nine am. With a _picnic basket_.

“You guys are mental,” Dustin groans. 

Mark is inclined to agree, but gets up anyway. He showers while Eduardo signs them both out, and then they walk across the grounds until they find a place that’s far enough away from the school for Mark’s taste and romantic enough for Eduardo’s. 

They end up under a pine tree. The grass is still damp from last night, and it’s a little bit too cool for a picnic. 

They are quiet while Eduardo unpacks the basket, which actually contains a checkered red and white blanket. 

“Where’d you even get that thing?” Mark asks. Eduardo blushes and mumbles something about raiding the theater department. 

“Seriously? I mean, your dedication is impressive, but I’m not a lady you have to woo.”

Eduardo doesn’t answer. Mark is starting to get worried. They didn’t have a fight, right? Eduardo wouldn’t break up with him. It wasn’t a fight. Not that Mark had any idea what it was. It would be just like Eduardo, though, to try sweeten the blow with a picnic because he’s too chicken to just get it over with. 

Mark sits down, glad that he at least won’t get his ass wet for this thing, while Eduardo sets the food out in front of them. Then they stare at each other in silence until Mark figures, what the hell, the best defense is a good offense, right? He grabs a piece of bread, butters it, and asks, “You wanted to talk to me?”

Eduardo flinches. “Mark.”

“What?” Mark generously applies jelly, takes a bite, chews. “You did, right? You made me promise. Kicked me out yesterday. Packed a _picnic_. So talk.”

Eduardo looks pained now. “I did not _kick you out_.”

“Okay.” Mark waits.

“ _Mark_. I didn’t... damn.”

Mark means to look on blankly as Eduardo splutters, but a yawn destroys his plan to get the most out of Eduardo’s discomfort. “Mark, did you sleep?” Eduardo sounds concerned but also stern, and Mark can’t lie.

“A bit,” he says.

“Damn. That’s exactly what–– _damn_.”

“Wardo, calm down. I’m okay.”

“You don’t understand. That’s exactly why this is a bad idea,” Eduardo says, dragging a hand through his hair. 

“What is?” Mark prods.

“This power... thing,” Eduardo says. He goes red all over but meets Mark’s eyes. Mark grins despite himself. Only Wardo. “I don’t want to hurt you by mistake.”

Mark swallows. “There are safewords.”

Eduardo looks at him like he didn’t expect that.

“Please, Wardo, I was basically raised by the internet, I know shit.” He doesn’t say that most of what he knows can be attributed to research he’s done during the last week. 

“You know shit,” Eduardo says, without inflection.

“I’ve read things. Not like...” Mark stops. ”What about you?”

“Read things,” Eduardo repeats with a smile. He probably knows anyway.

“Good. So. We could, just like, try. Together. God, this is so stupid. Talking is stupid.” Eduardo laughs. Mark complains, “And why do I have to hold your hand for this, I’m not equipped for this. Isn’t that your job anyway?” 

Eduardo chuckles. “My job?” 

“Ugh, you know what I mean.” Mark tries to shove him, but Eduardo grabs his wrist and yanks him over and then crawls on top of him, pinning Mark’s legs with his knees and Mark’s wrists with his hands. 

“Like that?” Eduardo presses a little, and Mark breathes out, not quite a sigh, and goes limp. 

“Yeah,” he says.

Eduardo leans in to kiss him, then stops at the last moment. “We still need one.”

“What?” Mark asks, breathless.

“Safeword. Tell me your safeword.”

“Uhm.” Mark breathes out. “Cassiopeia.”

“What? Why?”

Mark demonstratively presses his lips together, glaring.

“Okay, okay. No more talking.”

Eduardo leans back down to kiss him. He’s taken hold of Mark’s wrists and moved them so that he’s holding them over Mark’s head, bracketing Mark’s thighs with his knees. The kisses leave his mouth, trailing downwards to his neck and then up to his ear. “I want to tie you up sometime,” Eduardo whispers, voice rough. Mark moans. “That’s okay with you?” he asks, and god, what a stupid question. 

“Yeah,” Mark breathes, and Eduardo bites his jaw once, hard, before he goes back to the kissing.

It feels like they kiss for a long time—Mark has completely lost track of time again—before Eduardo sits up. He puts his hands on Mark’s chest and presses, says, “Hold still, I’ll move you,” though Mark wasn’t exactly planning on moving anyway.

Eduardo gets his hands under Mark’s back and pulls him into a sitting position. Mark helps a bit; he figures not moving himself isn’t the same as playing dead. Once he’s sitting up, Eduardo kisses his forehead and says, “Now be good,” and starts undressing Mark, pulling his t-shirt off and undoing his pants. Mark complies, and soon he’s completely naked out in the grounds of their school, on a sunny Saturday morning. They’re far enough away that Mark isn’t actually scared, but it feels dangerous nonetheless, more than sneaking out and doing things in closets, more than skipping class to have sex, more than making out in their completely public library. 

Once he’s done, Eduardo settles in behind Mark, pulling him between his spread legs. He grabs the edge of the picnic blanket and pulls. Mark watches as Eduardo’s carefully prepared food falls to the ground and holds still as Eduardo carefully drapes the blanket over his lap. Mark can hear a zipper and some readjusting, and then Eduardo’s places his left arm across Mark’s stomach, securing him, and grabs Marks dick with his right hand. Mark moans, and it sounds unnaturally loud all of a sudden, every sound amplified by how out in the open they are, how vulnerable. He bites back the next one as Eduardo starts stroking him, slowly, leisurely. Eduardo laughs a little when he notices and bites down on Marks throat, sucks at it until Mark is quietly whimpering. 

“Mark, look,” he says, nudging Mark’s jaw with his nose, and Mark looks up. “You can see the school from here.” It’s true. He can see the gate and the school beneath it, the tennis court and the students training in the early morning. “If they looked up, they’d see you too,” Eduardo whispers, and Mark moans, loud. 

Eduardo laughs and moves closer. Mark feels Eduardo’s bare cock brushing against his ass.  
It feels dirty and dangerous and really, really good. “They’d just need to decide to go up the hill a bit. How close do you think they’d need to get?” Eduardo goes on as he starts to rub himself against Mark, his hand on Mark’s cock speeding up. 

Mark can’t close his eyes, and he can’t stop making noise.

“You really like that, don’t you? You like knowing you might get caught.”

Mark’s eyes are still fixed on the school, but he can feel himself leaking, Eduardo’s hand moving more quickly over the wet head of his dick. 

Eduardo groans, and his voice is deeper as he continues, “Like that library game of yours? Don’t tell me you don’t do it because we might get caught.”

Mark can’t answer. His ass is a little wet now from Eduardo’s precome, Eduardo’s cock rubbing between his cheeks. 

“Right, Mark?” Eduardo prompts, breath hot at Mark’s ear.

“You... you like it too!” Mark says, sentence dissolving into a moan.

“Yeah,” Eduardo says, breathlessly, “yeah, I do.” And he turns Mark’s head to kiss him. 

It’s an awkward angle, but it doesn’t matter: Eduardo’s tongue is hot in Mark’s mouth, and his cock is wet and hot on Mark’s ass, and his warm hand is still rubbing Mark’s cock relentlessly. 

Mark is cold everywhere Eduardo’s not touching him, early spring air cooling his sweaty skin. He can hear the distant voices of students down by the school, and then Eduardo bites Mark’s lower lip and Mark is coming. 

He feels the wet splatter of Eduardo’s come against his backside right afterwards, and he slumps back, letting Eduardo catch him. 

“Come on,” Eduardo says after a moment. “We need to get you dressed before you get sick.”

“You’re saying that now?” Mark asks, groggily. He’d rather stay here for a while. 

“Yes,” Eduardo resolves. “Come on, sit up. I’ll help you.”

Together, they get Mark dressed again. Mark pulls on his jeans without putting on his underwear - it seems like too much work - so, flushing, Eduardo stashes his boxers in the picnic basket. He pulls Mark’s t-shirt over his head without wiping his come off beforehand, so Mark can feel the wet spot on his back as they’re walking back down to the school.

Eduardo grabs Mark’s hand with his free hand. Mark isn’t much for handholding, but he lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a how-to guide, neither to BDSM nor sex in general. I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
